Falling into Chaos
by Artemis's hunt
Summary: Kronos and Percy ended up killing each other after the second Titan War and Kronos was able to pull him down to Tartarus. And after being killed there too, Percy ends up in Chaos. Chaos then decides to use Percy to defeat Gaea and sends him back to the mortal world. Percabeth and Jasper.
1. Annabeth, Kronos, Tartarus

**A/N Hi. So, one day I just decided to do a Chaos and PJO fanfic since I was obsessed with reading them so here I am. Anyways, thx for reading. Leave a review or two! Tell me what you think.**

Percy POV:

Darkness surrounded me, complete and utter darkness. My mind was dead, like I just forgot everything. I mean my mind is usually dead, on a daily basis, I forget what 1+1 equals, but what I meant is that it was like I took a dip in the River Lethe. I couldn't remember anything.

And then it hit me, like a dam that just broke free and all my thoughts came rushing back. My first thought was Annabeth. Then Kronos. And finally, Tartarus. You're probably wondering what I am talking about (A/N that is if you haven't read the books) and think I'm speaking gibberish. But before I tell you that, I will introduce myself. My name is Percy Jackson. Great, ok, now the four people reading this that didn't know that now know and we can move on to the interesting things.

Well, first of all, Annabeth was my best friend. And we would've been dating if it wasn't for Athena. She had put a forbiddance law on Annabeth and me after we had kissed before I went to blow up Mount St. Helens. Chill, it was an accident. She didn't like the fact that a daughter of hers would be dating a "sea scum" like me. And because of the fact that I had the chance to save her son, Beckendorf when we had to blow up the Princess Andromeda (A/N we are mixing things up now. And also, the blowing up will now take place before the labyrinth/ fourth book of the PJO series) but didn't. And also, maybe because my father had killed Athena's lover (Annabeth's dad, Athena wanted to marry him) since Zeus told him to. Mainly because Athena was a sworn maiden and Zeus didn't want the River Styx to do something bad to her. Poseidon proceeded to then kill him by sinking his ship into the Pacific Ocean when he was out at sea while he was in the Navy. At least, all this information I'm getting is what Annabeth told me. She, of course, had forgiven my father after becoming friends with me and finding out that Poseidon was forced to kill Fredrick. (She found this out from Athena, I don't remember how). Athena, on the other hand, did not care if he was forced or not and it was a valid reason that I was a danger to her daughter (according to Zeus. That scumbag pretended it wasn't his fault), so he allowed her to place the forbiddance law on Annabeth and me. Still pissed at her for that. But I still love Annabeth.

Anyways, enough about Annabeth. It makes me sad. But, about my second thought, Kronos. So, Kronos was technically my grandfather on the godly side, and he wanted to rule earth or something, so he declared war on the gods. And because the gods can't fight him by themselves, they need us to fight against him. So, the main goal was to kill Kronos. Simple right? Wrong. But there I was, standing in front of Kronos, ready to plunge the knife right into him. Annabeth and Grover stood on the side to me, Annabeth's arm bleeding a river on the floor (I wasn't supposed to be near Annabeth because of the forbiddance law but that wasn't going to stop me). I was about to plummet the knife into Kronos/Luke's hand, since that was his Achilles heel. Luke/ Kronos had let that piece of information slip when he stood over me, gloating about killing the Hero of Olympus. But I turned the tables, and now here I am, ready to accomplish the goal that the gods have set. I could hear the gods outside, fighting typhon. My (or should I say Annabeth's) knife inched towards Kronos's hand before a pleading voice sounded,

"Percy. Don't try it. If you try to kill Kronos, he will fight back and overpower me and kill you. But if I do it, I can stop him. He will think twice about me if I take the knife and I can plunge it into the weak spot", Luke's voice resounds. "I have decided to trust the gods. Kronos had shown me a vision of what the world would be if he ruled on accident and all I saw was death and desolation. Please, I want to help".

I took a look at Annabeth and our eyes met. She nodded. I trusted Annabeth's judgement, so I handed Luke the knife. Worst mistake of my life. Luke/Kronos took the knife from me, jumped behind me, and plunged it into the small of my back. My weak point. All in a second's time. I was so angry and shocked that I didn't feel the pain. And so as I lay dying, Annabeth and Grover looking shocked at Luke, I took out Riptide, uncapped it and plunged it into Luke's/Kronos's hand. And so, the both of us lay there dying, Annabeth with tears streaming down her face, my last words were directed at her and Grover,

"I love you Annabeth. Thank you, Grover".

Luke/Kronos also said his last words,

"You can't trust no one".

The words will forever be engraved in my brain.

Anyways, enough depressing statements. Moving on. To Tartarus. Hurrah. I'm excited.

Well, apparently, Kronos was able to manipulate something (he actually reached his full power when he was stabbed in the hand and had power of some things) and I ended up in Tartarus with Kronos. Dang. I remember fighting him on the way down to Tartarus (mostly him battering me to bits and me trying to shield myself). But when I saw that we would be landing in a body of water I used that water to catch me and propel Kronos far away from me. I should be glad that it wasn't the River Lethe, but the Cocytus wasn't the best option either. Would I have rather fallen into the river that looks like fire? Yes. Yes, I'm talking about the river whose name sounds like a furball spitting contest. But I would've rather landed there since that was the sole thing that didn't let me die. How did I figure this out? Well, when I had gotten out of the River Cocytus, I had walked along the edge of it. So, here's the thing, the River Cocytus actually flows into the River of Fire (let's just call it the Furball River) and then separates later on. I know, trippy but welcome to the world of Tartarus everyone! My main goal was to kill Kronos in Tartarus and the plan was not working. I didn't know where I had catapulted Kronos and I didn't know how to defeat him either. I was actually barely alive in Tartarus because of the high heat and the rough terrain so I didn't have much of a chance. But determination still burned in my eyes as I continued down the Cocytus. I decided to stick close to the Cocytus because I would be able to use it as my last resort for water. I don't know about you, but I'm not too keen on drinking damned souls for dinner. But I would rather not die from thirst. But as I was following the Cocytus, I saw a pack of monsters in front of me. What happened was that they just rose out of the ground three yards in front of me. I got scared so bad I almost fell into the Cocytus again.

There were 4 empousa, 2 hellhounds, 1 cyclops, and 3 dracaenas in the group. And they seemed to be snarling in low voices. I knew that they could probably smell me, so I stayed behind them, keeping a few yards distance between us. But one particularly loud dracaena suddenly shouted, "For Kronos!".

The others repeated, "For Kronos!"

And that was what compelled me to follow them. And so, I followed these monsters for 5 days. Or it felt like 5 days anyways. The only reason I could tell was when it was nighttime in Tartarus, it turned slightly darker. So, eventually on the 6th day, the monsters started to follow the Furball River instead, since the rivers finally separated, and so I did too. On that day, it was taking all my willpower not to cough, and my throat felt like the Sahara Desert. My head throbbed and my eyes felt dead. And so, I used my last resort. I drank fire. Yes, you heard me correctly. I really did. It tasted like cold nothingness, actually, since it was so hot my nerves didn't register the hotness of it and so before they did feel what was going on, I quickly swallowed the fire and drank another gulp. Soon, I had quenched my thirst, kinda, and the monsters still did not see me there. All going according to plan. To be honest, the fire didn't taste too bad, but it definitely didn't taste good. It tasted like nothing, so I was fine with it. And it didn't burn my stomach, so that was great. Of course, I was starving but I could deal with it. I think the limit for not eating is about a month or something so I could survive. So, I then followed the group of monsters for 1 more week. They constantly bumped into each other and fought, and it was kind of hilarious, but I wasn't in the mood to laugh. Duh. After that week, on that faithful day, I saw Kronos's palace. Well, I assumed it was Kronos's palace. Of course, I expected him to have some kind of palace in Tartarus, but I didn't expect the palace that was in front of me. It was completely black with scattered bones here and there. It had white embroider on the window edges but that was about it. The rest of it was black. And even though it creeped me out, I followed the monsters inside the creepy house.

Long, black, empty hallways met my eyes as insignificant torches lit the way down the halls. The only thing keeping me from shriveling up in a corner and never coming out was the thought of what Kronos did to me and the things he would do when he went back to the surface. I was determined to end him, forever. I, of course, knew it would take a few years at most for him to go back to the surface but still, it was coming up. I kept mostly to the shadows since I didn't want to be seen, as I followed the group of monsters. Come to think of it the monsters never turned around when I was following them, and I found it weird, but I brushed it off. I continued to follow the monsters down the black halls, until they came to huge doors. They opened for them automatically which was very creepy, but I didn't expect anything less from Kronos. Speaking of the devil, there he was on a black throne. He smirked creepily as the monsters came to bow in front of him.

"Welcome to the army monsters", Kronos said, eyes glinting.

"We give you our service Master Kronos", the monsters snarled, smiles adorning their faces.

And I got pulled into the room. By two monsters. Without any warning. They just came up behind me, silent as a ghost, and grabbed my arms. I let out a squeak of surprise as I instinctively tried to kick my captors.

"And welcome Perseus", Kronos's gold, piercing eyes looked down on me, smirking.

"How-?", I started.

"Oh, you think these monsters would randomly pop in front of you and never notice you?", Kronos scoffed. "I sent them obviously. Tartarus owed me a favor and I chose to find you. I didn't want you to live in Elysium, so I had the genius plan to bring you to Tartarus. When I kill you now you shall suffer in Chaos, where enemies of Tartarus punished. And did you not notice the lack of monsters around you while you followed my minions? Sheesh, I didn't know you were this stupid".

I was shocked. Why was I so stupid? I didn't even notice the weird behavior of the monsters. This is when I regretted not listening to Chiron's lessons on weird behavior and body language reading.

But I was pissed. I tried to fight the monsters keeping me captive but failed miserably. Hey, cut me some slack. I was starving, thirsty and tired. Kronos took one step towards me, laughing evilly, the monsters behind him looking very proud of themselves. He took another step towards me. I felt a pull in my gut as my anger built every step he took. Suddenly, an image of the Furball River appeared inside my brain. Water! Well more like fire but it's a liquid anyways. I summoned the water, focusing on the rising anger in my gut. Kronos took another step towards me and I felt my anger peak.

"Any last words, hero?", he whispered.

"Ya…", I said. "Watch out".

And that was when he realized something was wrong. His golden eyes shined with hate and anger as a wall of fire crashed through the hallway. But I didn't see Kronos's trick. He slowed down time. I cursed in ancient Greek under my breath and even that was difficult to do fast.

"Now", Kronos said. "Where were we?".

He took a final step towards me and brought out Backbiter.

He plunged it into the small of my back again and a rippling pain took over my being.

Then blackness.

**A/N Wooo! 2000+ words. My first chapters are usually like 1000 words, but this is great! I tried to make Percy as sarcastic as possible while sprinkling in some Percabeth. Do you think I should do Percy's POV or someone else's POV next6? If so who's? Annabeth's? Now that would be interesting. Anyways, leave a review. I have two other stories on my profile, one being Respect and the other being the Werewolf Queen. Go check those out.**

**Peace out,**

**Artemis's Hunt :)**


	2. Falling into the Fields of Chaos

**A/N Yay Chapter 2! Thank you guys so much for the love you gave this story. It has been 2 days and my email has blown up with the reviews, favorites, and follows. If you like my style of writing then go check out my other two fanfics, the Werewolf Queen and Respect on my profile! Leave a review or two while you do that. I also would appreciate a review on this story too. Thx so much for reading. It means the world!**

Percy POV:

When I opened my eyes, all I saw was black. Like complete and utter darkness. It was so black it was almost blue. And you thought a black hole was black? Well, this place made a black hole look white. It was like 20 shades darker than my hair.

Remember when I also said earlier on that I had lost my memories and they all came flooding back in a split second? Ya, that plus complete darkness is not fun. Like, my head felt like I had taken a dip in the River Styx and my ADHD was acting up making me squirm around like an insane person. Why? Well, it seemed like I was stuck in something. Like I could barely move. Almost like that time when I had to squish myself into a box to hide from the people on the Princess Andromeda when I went to go blow it up. Ya, don't ask… Anyways, my ADHD was driving me crazy as I was scared out of my wits in a box-thing that was completely black as my head throbbed like someone had dropped a bomb there and it had exploded. Wow, I'm rambling a lot. BLAME IT ON THE ADHD!

What was even more creepy was that after a few minutes of me squirming around in a black box-thing, it started moving. How could I tell? Well, maybe because of the fact that I was being jostled around like a potato in a sack which making my head throbbed more. Yeesh, I'm regretting giving Luke the knife even more. This sucks.

After a few more minutes of being carried around, though, I was finally set down. I breathed out a sigh of relief. But that relief didn't last long since I suddenly got whisked away. Like it was like I got sucked into a portal of some sorts that did not whatsoever show any compassion to my throbbing head. It made me want to vomit as my head spun and my stomach got stuck somewhere near my throat. It was not fun whatsoever, trust me. So now my stomach feels queasy too? Yay. Another amazing thing that has happened today!

As I finished going through what I'm assuming was the portal, the box finally opened, unceremoniously dumping a queasy, pained, tired, starving, thirsty, squirmish, scarred me on the black floor. I think I can make a pretty accurate guess on what this Chaos guy's favorite color is. When I looked up, I think that I jumped so high I could've jumped on top of the Eiffel Tower. For one, what would you do if you saw three immortal beings (namely Nyx, Erebus, and Hemera. Hey, I do listen in Chiron's Greek history classes! Sometimes…) what would you do? I'm just saying that if Leo was here with me, he would probably have lighted everything on fire (he lights things on fire when he's surprised. Let's just say I discovered that the hard way when I did a scare prank on him. He may or may not have burned a whole room down).

"Hello Perseus Jackson", Nyx started, voice colder than ice. "It seems that Hades has decided to grow a pair and send mortals down to receive their punishments in Chaos. Though I wouldn't understand why he would send you. We are your judges, welcome to the fields of Chaos. You will receive your punishments here".

"Actually, Mother, he has been dragged down here by Kronos after Kronos had reached his full power. I can see it in his mind. Kronos has seemed to have struck a deal with the Fates from what I can tell of the situation. Though I don't know how or why. But anyways, let me introduce myself. Hello, Percy dear, I am Hemera, the primordial goddess of day and I am the mind reader, the one that reads your mind and tells the information to the judge so you can get your punishment", Hemera said, sweetly. She was day which means she was naturally sweet and bright. But her tone did not whatsoever reassure me.

"I suppose I should introduce myself too since you puny mortals don't know how it works in Chaos. My name is Nyx, primordial of the night, and I am the judge. I receive information from the mind reader to tell you your punishment. I apparently have the best judgement", Nyx said bored.

"My name is Erebus", Erebus finally spoke up, his voice dark, deep, and mysterious, giving me goosebumps. "I am the primordial of darkness and I am the creator, the one who creates your punishment since I can manipulate darkness. I shall be happy to create a punishment just for you, Perseus".

I was thoroughly scarred. These three primordials are talking about their jobs like it was yesterday's news. Seriously, how is it possible that three beings can be so insane that they would nonchalantly talk about how to slowly kill someone (at least mentally) until the end of time? Even Minos and the other judges for Hades talk about punishments with a bit of emotion (or at least that was what Nico told me).

"Now, Percy is a son of Poseidon and a mortal named Sally. He found out he was a demigod when he was 12 and went to camp half-blood. He then went on his first quest to retrieve Zeus's lightning bolt and ended up also getting Hades's helm. On his second quest, he went to the Sea of Monsters and ended up getting the golden fleece to save his camp. On his third quest, he went to save Annabeth who is his best friend while also wanting to save Artemis. He accomplished that and actually held up the sky before giving it back to Atlas. Fourth quest was in the Labyrinth where he blew up Mt. St. Helens and kissed the Annabeth girl. Strangely, she is a daughter of Athena. He ended up on Calypso's island before he left to go fight in the war. Long story short, he found Daedalus and accomplished his goal. And finally, he fought in the Titan War that happened a few weeks ago and ended up getting killed and killing Kronos. But as Kronos fell to Tartarus, Percy fell with him, since the Fates did something and made this happen. He then tries to kill Kronos, but Kronos ends up killing him and now he's here", Hemera said, sounding bored but still having a sweet voice. "Oh, and he is loyal to the gods. Not Gaea as you, Nyx, suspected. I could see it in your mind so don't look so suprised. So, he will not have mental torture as punishment. Something more physical. His fatal flaw is loyalty. He is enemies with Gaea, Kronos, and Tartarus, and he does not hate nor like Chaos. He is in love with the Annabeth girl so if you decide on mental punishment, Nyx, then torture him with that".

I was thoroughly dumbfounded and very scared. But, seriously, how did Hemera find out all his memories in the span of 3 minutes? I have to say that I was impressed.

"Interesting", Nyx said, rubbing her completely black chin. "I will not sentence him to mental punishment or extreme torture, but I will sentence him to the Hades River Styx".

"The what?", I asked, very afraid that she would say what I think she will say.

"The Hades River Styx", Erebus answered. "Is the River Styx that flows through Tartarus but to a lesser extent".

"I also forgot to mention, he has already been dipped in the River Styx before. His mortal point is the small of his back", Hemera said. "But of course, it would not be of use anymore to stab him there".

"Ok, so you already know that feeling but now you are going to have that feeling for the rest of eternity", Erebus said, nonchalantly. As I said before, these people are insane.

"Actually, I have different plans", a new voice said behind me.

**A/N Done. Tell me what you think! Did you like it, or did you hate it? Let me know by leaving a review! I left you guys on a cliffy lol sorry abt that. But remember to check out Respect and the Werewolf Queen on my profile. Thx for reading!**

**Peace out,**

**Artemis's Hunt :)**


	3. The River Styx

**A/N Well I'm back. Did you miss me? I didn't think so I just updated it today. But I want to thank you all so much for the love you guys are giving this story. When I first started this, I thought people would hate on this, but you guys have been so nice. I literally start dancing when I get a nice review and it seriously makes my day! I love all my reviewers, followers, and favoritors. I swear it that I will finish this story. Thx for reading.**

Percy POV:

I turned around to see the galaxy. I'm not even kidding. This person in front of me had a skin of stars with milky ways and black holes here and there. He had rainbow eyes and black hair. I mean, I have tried to argue with Annabeth if black hair was possible and I had lost. But this guy would most definitely convince her otherwise. His hair was even darker than the floor! Like how is that even physically possible?

"He shall be sentenced for ONE year", black-haired man jolted me back to reality.

"Mind me asking, Lord Chaos, but why might that be?" Nyx said hastily bowing down, followed by Hemera and Erebus. Oh lord. If Nyx is scared of this guy, then I'm in trouble.

"You shadn't be talking unless I allow you, daughter", Lord Chaos sneered. "And you boy why aren't you bowing to me? I'm trying to do you a favor here".

I hastily went on my knees as I smashed my face on the ground in my haste. Ow.

"But anyways, now that that is out of the way, I shall explain", Lord Chaos said. "My sister, Gaea as you, Nyx, Erebus, and Hemera know, is rising and I sadly am not allowed to fight her because of the Ancient Laws. Now I understand that the boy is loyal to the gods which means that he is enemies with Gaea. Her first goal once she rises is to defeat the gods and take control of the mortal world. But then she will send her minions after me and I won't be able to defend myself since I am fading and no one in Tartarus really remembers me much anymore. And the mortals have completely forgotten of my existence. I had suggested to Oceanus to jail the hundred-handed ones, so Gaea wants her revenge. You three judges are the only ones loyal to me anymore and you can't fight Gaea either since we all are weak in strength and because of the Ancient laws. So, I am sending the boy back to the mortal world but first he must be stronger. I can tell he has great potential, but he must be able to withstand the Styx, the Lethe, the Phlegmon, the Cocytus, and the Acheron. We are starting with the Styx and will move on to the other rivers later. Then, he must withstand you, me, Hemera, and Erebus. He must also master his water powers. And maybe a few other elements too. Like darkness, telekinesis, and fire which you, Erebus, and Hemera will provide. I can sense that he is strong, unusually strong actually. He seems to be more than a son of Poseidon. But nevermind that. I will figure out how to send him to the mortal world later. Now, start the training".

And with a sweep of his hand, Lord Chaos disappeared. Just poof. He left me there scared yet confused, but I knew I had no choice. I mean, how the freaking heck am I supposed to train for the Lethe? And I'm guessing that he means the one in Tartarus not Hades. Frick. But putting that aside, what did he mean I'm not a son of Poseidon? Of course, I am. Sensing I'm unusually strong? What does that even mean? If I'm not a son of Poseidon, whose son am I?

"Well, then", Nyx started. "Let's get started".

And so, there I was, following three immortals to go jump in the River Styx. Fun. I mean, the only thing that was relatively cool about that situation was that we got to ride in Nyx's carriage.

It was pulled by two black as night horses with hollow eyes and huge teeth. It was creepy. I weirdly couldn't read their thoughts but then again, I couldn't touch them either when I tried. My hand just went through as if passing through a ghost. Nyx and Hemera were conversing in low voices as Erebus was creepily staring at me as we rode in the carriage. Then Erebus said,

"It seems Chaos will make you his champion".

"What?", was my intelligent reaction to that.

"He is dipping you in the five rivers and it is said that if you dip a weapon in all the five rivers in Chaos, it could kill any god or goddess. I reckon that he will also give you his tattoo. Then you should be close to invincible", Erebus said, looking thoughtful.

The idea scared me yet filled me with such joy and hope, "Wait, the rivers flow through Chaos too?".

"Yep", Erebus replied, laughing manically.

"Why weren't you dipped?", I asked.

"Chaos didn't allow us to. Only he can allow access. And besides all of us were too weak to get dipped in Chaos's Rivers", Erebus muttered. "He is probably starting you off with the rivers in the Underworld since mortals aren't known for good pain tolerance. But I think that you would be able to survive. As long as you have a mortal point you should be fine".

My thoughts immediately snapped to Annabeth. Her beautiful, bouncy curls. Her smile that was perfectly symmetrical unlike mine that was almost sideways. Her intelligence, her laugh when I would do something stupid. She was my mortal point. She was what I saw as I drowned in the River Styx in order to come out stronger. You know that song that mortals listen to where it's like, "what kills you makes you stronger"? I must say, it does have some truth to it.

"Erebus make the river. We have arrived at the Fields of Chaos", I was jolted out of my daydream of Annabeth kissing me at Mt. St. Helens by Nyx's voice.

"Of course, sister", Erebus said, as the shadows around him started morphing into shapes. And while I was freaking out about it, Erebus was standing there, calmly staring at the shadows as if this happened every day, which I'm guessing it did.

"Στυξ", Erebus muttered. "αυξάνουν τις σκιές".

The shadows then began to move, creating the image of a river. Then, Erebus's symbol, darkness, flashed once before I heard the deafening roar of the Styx.

I then I saw the river itself, roaring along in its light blue glory. It instantly gave me bad memories as I remember the time Nico brought to the Styx in the Underworld.

"Well, Perseus, time to go in", Nyx said, no emotion whatsoever. I could hear the screaming of other souls in the distance as I shuddered at the pain that I was going to endure.

But then I thought of Annabeth, how if this Gaea person rises and kills her and my friends and family. I would never forgive myself. So, I took a deep breath inching towards the river custom made for me. Erebus, Hemera, and Nyx, though were just standing there looking at me with bored eyes yet behind those eyes I could see them thinking hard about something though I couldn't pinpoint what.

With the image of Annabeth's blond curls in my head, I plunged into the river, pain flooding my whole body…

**A/N Woo! Cliffy time! No worries though, tomorrow you will have the results to what happened! But anyways, I am done with this chapter. I might not be able to make daily updates for long, but I will do my best. My email is still blowing up with favorites, follows, and reviews and I love all of my supporters. But what if I said, I would only update a story if someone would review? Would you kill me? Hehehe… Jk I would still update but reviews are still appreciated! Remember to go check out my other two stories on my profile. Feel free to give me suggestions on this story! Thx for reading!**

**Peace out,**

**Artemis's hunt :)**


	4. The Prophecy

**A/N Hi guys! I'm back. :| I know it's been a while (well for me at least I usually update daily) but I hope you guys haven't lost interest with this story yet. Thx for reading. You know that reviews make me update faster right? ;)**

Annabeth POV:

Ever since Percy died- it's never been the same. Grover and I had mourned for weeks, only confiding in each other. I know that it has already been almost a month, but I still cry myself to sleep sometimes.

I loved Percy. I won't even try to deny it. But my mother didn't let us be together because his dad killed my dad even though Zeus told him to. I've met Percy's dad and he is way nicer and more laid back than my mother. Is it bad that I want him as my father? Never mind, then Percy and I would be related and that would not be good. Anyways, back to what I was saying about loving Percy. His last words were "I love you Annabeth". And thinking about that made me jump with joy yet feel so very depressed since I would never hear him say it again.

Shortly after he died, my mother came and visited me as I sat on my top bunk, crying. I swear the woman had given me a heart attack. I jumped at least three feet when I saw a very happy Athena land a foot away from me.

"What are you doing here?", I shouted, scrambling away. I know, it's not smart to be rude to a goddess but I was depressed and still very much trying to recover from my recent heart attack so cut me some slack.

"You shall address me as 'Mother' when you see me Annabeth", Mother said sternly.

"Sorry, Mother, you scared me", I said, bowing my head in respect.

"Very good, now putting that aside, let's get down to business", Mother said, smiling.

"What is this said business?", I said curiously.

"Now, Annabeth, before I say it, I want to say", Mother started. "That you shouldn't spend time mourning about this sea spawn. I must say that it was a whole lot better that he was dead".

"EXCUSE ME?", I screamed, looking at her in disbelief. "I apologize Mother for being rude, but have you gone mental. If not for Percy, Kronos would be ruling Olympus and the world too. Not to mention that I loved him! You dare come here to say it was better he was dead?".

"Young lady!", Mother screamed. "I could smite you this instant, so you are not to speak like that to me understood? Also, the sea spawn was a danger to you, his father killed your father. It seemed that Percy boy has adulterated you mind!".

"I'm sorry for lashing out Mother", I said. "I'm still mourning".

"Well, you shouldn't be!", Mother said. "Anyways, I've wasted too much of my time on this subject, we shall discuss what I have come to you to discuss".

"Yes mother", I said.

"Now there is an upcoming war", Mother said gravely. "And Apollo has already issued a prophecy".

"And what might that be", I asked curiously.

Mother took a deep breath, "_Poseidon's son shall arise_

_Blessed to the core to fight_

_Seven of Roman and Greek are blessed with all the god's might_

_Champions stay to guard and fight_

_To defeat Earth together on a ship to the bottomless pit_

_Olympus or Athena's spawn, both or none dies"._

"Woah", I said, shocked. "So, what has this to do with me?".

"I choose you as my champion", Athena said, smiling.

_Meanwhile_

*On Olympus (4 hours before Athena's visit to Annabeth) *

Hestia's POV:

As usual, the gods are bickering in the throne room as I sit here, tending to the flames. I know, I'm the goddess of the hearth, I should try to stop arguments and keep the family together. Trust me, I've tried. Tried for 5 centuries actually and it never worked. So, now, I just sit here, tending to the flames as I listen to the most ridiculous bickering ever. Sometimes, I really do envy Hades, he doesn't have to deal with these gods that act like complete children.

Hephaestus and Ares were bickering about Aphrodite as usual while Aphrodite stood there in the middle of them, fanning her face as if she couldn't deal with the stress of having two men fight over her. Sheesh if she didn't like this kind of drama then I am a literal Satyr. She's the love goddess for heaven's sakes. I know I'm the family goddess I shouldn't insult my family, but it was seriously annoying. You try dealing with people who just argue all day for centuries.

Besides I was dealing with the loss of the greatest hero of our time, Percy Jackson. He sacrificed his own darn life for Olympus and what do they do to pay him back? Well, argue like dank children of course! Except for Poseidon of course, he was sulking in a corner with a faraway look in his eyes. I was probably just as sad. Percy was the only demigod who even noticed me at all. We actually became good friends for a while before he died. Now, he's gone.

But anyways, the argument going down was the most stupid argument ever. Like Percy just died! Show some respect to him saving Olympus and do something useful like, I don't know, claiming your many children! Isn't that why so many demigods joined Kronos? Sheesh.

But anyways, just to show the absurdity, the argument went like this,

"I have muscles, so Aphrodite loves me more", Ares declared. Sheesh I totally don't see Hephaestus's bulging biceps from working in the forge all day. I know, you don't expect me, Hestia, to be sarcastic but I am so deal with it.

"Well I don't exactly see a wedding ring on your chubby finger", Hephaestus shouted. Well that is a valid point. I mean, I expected Hephaestus to be logical considering he is the forge god. I started cheering him on. Excuse me Aphrodite, but I would choose brains over brawn any day, I'm just saying. But I'm a virgin goddess so that won't happen. Also, Aphrodite, you should be thankful that your husband even tries to stay with you. Considering you're a cheater.

Anyways back to the argument,

"Well you don't see a fat, deformed man on this body", Ares said, sticking out his chest for proof. I almost started chuckling, but I was still too sad for that. I was still sad that Percy was dead and angry at my excuse for a family for being such imbeciles even after he sacrificed everything for them. It seems like only Poseidon and I are sad. Wow such a caring family I have. Maybe demigods are just pawns of the gods. We should be thankful that Percy didn't go to Kronos's side. But nope. My family just acts like demigods should serve them. But, I mean, you do not know what you have until it is gone.

But anyways back to the argument, Ares was literally was so muscular he looked fat. It was hilarious to see him insult someone else when he obviously forgot to look in the mirror. I don't know what Aphrodite sees in him.

"You are so muscular, you look fat", Hephaestus shot back, glaring at him. See, exactly what I said.

"Well at least I can beat you up", Ares said, eyes flashing dangerously. Hullo? Earth to Ares! Hephaestus has more than a billion automated machines that can easily kill one of you. Sigh.

"Well I have more than a billion machines that can kill you in 1 second flat", Hephaestus said. Aphrodite then chose that time to sigh girlishly and cling to both gods' arms. Two-timer. But I knew where this was going, and that I had to stop it. I really hate my job sometimes. Ugh.

"Ya? Well you want to fight, machine boy?", Ares growled.

"I would like nothing more", Hephaestus shot back, summoning a few machines.

I sighed as I walked over to them, "No fighting".

"What can you do Hestia?", Ares sneered.

I sighed; same old question directed at me. "Report you to Zeus", I deadpanned.

That seemed to make Ares back down as usual as I walked back to my hearth.

Now, moving on to the next argument, Zeus and Hera.

"You cheated on me with 10 people Zeus! This decade alone! I cheated on you 0 times", Hera shouted. I mean, it was true. Maybe Hera should go and have a child with a mortal. I mean it would work as a threat to Zeus, but Hera wouldn't do that since she doesn't want to be contaminated by some mortal. Of course, I understand. I don't want to be contaminated by anyone. But still, I'm just saying that it would probably work. Heh.

"I'm sorry it will never happen again, I swear!", Zeus pleaded. I knew where this was going. Hera was going to slap Zeus and tell him he said that last time, so, I decided to go save my little brother from his wife's wrath even though he probably deserved the said wrath.

"Hera lay off, no fighting", I said sternly.

"Ok fine Hestia but just this once", she huffed as Zeus looked at me with gratitude.

_Maybe I won't do it next time _I mouthed to him and he instantly paled.

I was about to go sulk back to my hearth to go observe Apollo and Artemis's argument before I saw in the corner of my eye Apollo starting to glow yellow. Artemis looked shocked and very surprised as she was staring at her brother, mouth open, feet up on her throne in a position as if she just jumped three feet in the air. Apollo then said in a dark, raspy, cold voice that I recognized as the Oracle of Delphis's voice,

"_Poseidon's son shall arise_

_Blessed to the core to fight_

_Seven of Roman and Greek are blessed with all the god's might_

_Champions stay to fight and guard_

_To defeat Earth together on a ship to the bottomless pit_

_Olympus or Athena's spawn, both or none dies"._

My thoughts instantly jumped to Percy at the "Poseidon's son" part and then to Annabeth at "Athena's spawn". I smiled sadly thinking it was too good to be true. Percy was dead. Annabeth and Percy would never be a couple. Little did I know how wrong I was

**A/N Oh my freaking lord. I wrote a lottttttt! How do you people like Hestia? *insert wink here* Ok but seriously, I loved making her thoughts. It was really funny for me even though I'm the author. Anyways, thx for reading, love you guys so much**

**Peace out,**

**Jenny/Artemis's Hunt :) **


	5. Champion Perseus Jackson

**A/N: Hi. Do two updates in a row make up for my absence? Maybe. Anyways, leave a review. And thx for reading! I love you guys so much. And I appreciate all the love for this story.**

Hestia POV:

*On Olympus (3 hours and 30 minutes before Athena's visit to Annabeth) *

Well. Perfect. Another prophecy. Another time for demigods to die for these imbecile gods. Hurrah. But I swear if Annabeth dies in this war, I'm gonna kill someone. Yes, I'm looking at you Zeus.

So, after the prophecy was said, the gods had a variety of reactions. You know something cool? I can know the emotions of the gods at all times and I can read the thoughts of the gods that correspond to said emotions. You could call it telekinesis but to a lesser extent than Hemera. Now that is real telekinesis. But it does get annoying I think for her. Let me explain. I can't really hear the thoughts unless I concentrate on a specific god or goddess unlike her who hears the thoughts 24/7. The reason why I can't hear said thoughts so easily is because I am the Family Goddess. So, if my family is arguing all the time, I have less connection with them, and I won't be able to hear the thoughts so easily. I think I like that better since I don't exactly want to hear about why a boy is cute or the explicit things that happened last night with Ares. Ahem, Aphrodite! But now that no one is fighting and I could hear a pin drop, I could hear everyone's thoughts and emotions banging around in my head. Somehow, I was able to decipher what thoughts were who's and these were their reactions.

So, Zeus I could feel was frustrated. _And he was thinking, another prophecy? We just had one about a month ago! _I almost snorted. It's not like your doing the bane of the work, Zeus, so stop complaining. Jeez. It should be the demigods who are complaining.

Next was Hera. Now Hera's thoughts and emotions were interesting and not very like her. Her emotion was thoughtful yet on the outside, she looked nonchalant. The thoughts corresponding to that was, _Greek and Romans. Hmm, we could switch their leaders at the two camps and maybe then they could get to know each other and get along. That might just work, now who to send? Jason for the Roman Camp and hmm maybe Annabeth for the Greek Camp. But I would have to wipe their memories and Zeus would not be happy about wiping his son's memories, but I don't care; it was his fault he decided to cheat! _Now, that was very much concerning yet very interesting. I must say that that was a good plan, but I was not very happy with the idea of sending Annabeth to the Roman Camp. Maybe I'm just overprotective of her but why shouldn't I be? I, of course, would keep my mouth shut and not tell Zeus but ideas swirled in my brain on what I would do to help Annabeth. Perks of being always ignored; you can be anywhere, and no one would care. I could look over Annabeth if she is sent to the Roman Camp.

Anyways, next we have Poseidon who was hopeful. His one prominent thought was _Percy._ I would be lying if that wasn't the first thing I thought too. Right. I need to ask Poseidon if he had another son, but I don't think so since Poseidon didn't think of any other son of his when the prophecy was announced. It's nice to know that Poseidon hadn't had any other children in a whole decade. It was a great feat to accomplish. For a member of the Big Three.

Apollo was promptly knocked out and his emotion was dreamy. He dreamt of Daphne _again _might I add. I didn't spend much time on what exactly he was dreaming since I had a pretty good idea on what it was.

Artemis was surprised and still standing on her throne and the only thought in her mind was _WHAT JUST HAPPENED!_ I couldn't blame her since Hephaestus had about the same reaction.

Anyways, Ares was confused. Well, someone isn't so bright today or really any day for the matter and Aphrodite's expression and emotions were just scared as she clung onto Ares's arm like a wimp. Remind me why Hephaestus tries to fight for her anyways. Jeez.

Next was Athena whose emotion was thoughtful, and thoughts were _Greek and Roman? Together? That hasn't happened in the last millennia! How are we supposed to do that? Maybe introducing them would work or sending their leaders to each other's camps hmm. And for my champion, I'm choosing Annabeth. I will notify her as soon as possible. _I expected Athena to come to the same conclusion as Hera and I wasn't disappointed though I was very mad that she would put Annabeth out there on the battlefield again. First Percy died and now Annabeth might too. Well, if they both died, they would be able to spend their days in the Underworld together and live happily ever after but why must she suffer in another war? Like give your daughter a freaking break, jeez.

Dionysus's reaction was unsurprisingly nonchalant considering he was at camp and hadn't even heard of the prophecy yet. His thought was _I wish that Zeus let me have wine _It was always that anyways, so I didn't dwell on him at all.

Demeter's thought was the same as Zeus, yet she was also thoughtful about it meaning she thought _Ugh another prophecy? Well, better not complain about it much since that isn't gonna do anything useful. Hmm, well first I must choose my champion. Katie Gardner. She has always been very capable, and she shall do very well as my champion in this war; I know she will take this duty very seriously! _I must say I was slightly surprised it wasn't anything about cereal, but I respected Demeter for not just complaining about the prophecy. I was pretty satisfied with her choice of choosing Katie since she would do well, I know it.

Hermes's reaction was panicked. Considering he wasn't even on Olympus and he was very late to deliver something to Iris. His thoughts were so jumbled I couldn't read them so I didn't try to.

And finally, there was my reaction. I was feeling angry. Sad. Angry since demigods would have to risk their short lives again and sad since the Poseidon's son line made me think of Percy again.

After a few minutes of silence where I could read everyone's thoughts, Zeus finally cleared his throat and said, "Well, let us pick our champions and figure out how to interpret this prophecy".

After much discussion we had a few theories. We still had no idea who Poseidon's son was, but Poseidon said that he would go visit Percy in the Underworld and figure out if it is him that is the Poseidon's son that is supposed to save Olympus. For the "defeating Earth" part of the prophecy, Athena thrown out the idea that it might be Gaea who was arising which would make some sense, but it was hard to believe since she has been asleep for centuries. Athena's spawn I was pretty sure was Annabeth, but I didn't say that since I'm not supposed to talk in Olympian Council discussions since I'm not an Olympian but I heard Athena's thought that she also thought it was Annabeth but didn't say it for whatever reason. Finally, all the Olympians chose their champions while I noted them down in my head. I thought they were all pretty good choices except for Annabeth but that's probably just because I'm overprotective.

Zeus chose Jason as his champion since Artemis chose Thalia. I had a feeling that Jason would be one of the seven but I, of course, didn't say that. Aphrodite chose Piper who I didn't know who that was, but she knew so I just brushed it off. Hermes chose Travis after a lot of debating between him and his brother (Hermes got notified by Zeus sometime in the meeting). Hephaestus chose Leo who I ALSO didn't know but apparently was friends with Piper at a Wilderness School. Ya uh ok. Interesting. That's what I pulled out of Aphrodite and Hephaestus's minds and I could tell that Hephaestus was trying to think of ways to get them both to camp without coming into direct contact with them since it was part of the Ancient Laws. Anyways, Apollo was still knocked out, but I had a good feeling that he would choose Will, so I didn't dwell on his choice much. Ares chose Frank after debating much between him and Clarisse. That was interesting. I would think he would choose Clarisse but ok. Hera grudgingly chose Reyna since "she was the camp praetor" but what she actually thought was _I could influence her to accept Annabeth and my plan could work. _Another thing I forgot to mention about champions is that you can talk to them in your minds. Demeter chose Katie and Athena chose Annabeth, of course. Dionysus also chose Pollux after also being notified by Zeus. And surprisingly, Zeus turned to me.

"And who are you choosing, Hestia?", Zeus asked.

I was shocked, "I'm not an Olympian though".

"I'm making Hades choose and he chose Hazel of the Roman camp since he had something else planned for Nico though he will eventually also need a god to make him their champion. He didn't tell me what it was though and the reason why I didn't ask him about Percy since Poseidon was going to later", Zeus said. "Though Hades did let slip something about the doors of death". I found that peculiar. Maybe the enemy is using the door of death.

"I'll decide that later", I said softly.

"One year is the time I will give you", Zeus grumbled. "You too Poseidon, decide!".

Poseidon sighed, "I'll choose Nico just because Hades won't".

And so, the meeting was dismissed, each god and goddess going to the Roman and Greek camps to tell their champions the news as I sat there dwelling on who to be my champion. And suddenly a voice popped into my head a whispered in a very creepy way,

"Perseus Jackson".

**A/N I just love torturing you guys with cliffies but you'll probably know tomorrow anyways what happens. Looks like Hestia gets Percy as her champion that so very lucky duck. I didn't even know I would put that twist in since I don't usually plan my stories out beforehand and make spilt second decisions like these. Anyways, please leave a review and thx for reading. I love you guys so much and I appreciate all the support this story is getting!**


	6. Tartarus

**A/N Well. Hello people 1:11 AM over here in Washington. Heh. I'm supposed to be asleep but I was like, "I gotta make up for my week absence so I decided to get my butt off my bed. Anyways, leave a review. Thx for reading.**

Hestia POV:

What the actual frickin heck. Excuse my language. But seriously. How would you react if you heard a random voice in your pretty little heads that did not belong to your family who you could hear the thoughts of? Ok, that sounded better in my head. But the point is! That I was freaking out. The voice was bored yet commanding, as if it were about to lure you into its trap and if you defied it, there would be major consequences.

_Who are you? _Was my immediate thought. Creative response, Hestia, good job! Suddenly, my brain started rumbling as if the person (if he is even a person) was laughing. It was disturbing, that laugh. Like an evil cackle. Yet so, very, concerningly, bored.

_Oh, sweet, naïve, Hestia, you of all people should know who I am. You are the family goddess after all. But never mind that, I have business to discuss, _Mr. Evil Butt cackled. _So, I owe this guy a favor who you shall meet soon, and he sent me to deliver a special message to you. Remember, Perseus Jackson? Of course, you do! He was your favorite demigod other than that Annabeth Chase girl. But anyways, enough small talk, I can give you the chance to become his champion but there is a twist which you shall know if you go tomorrow._

_Where? _I immediately thought, grinning at the prospect of being able to interact with Percy again. Now, don't go shipping me with him. I 100% ship Percabeth. I'm a virgin goddess for Olympus's sakes! What is wrong with you people? Jeez.

_Just go to Hades with Poseidon tomorrow, _Prince Evil said. How the frick did he know about that? _And then jump into Tartarus. I know you don't trust me! But this is your only chance to save Olympus, Hestia, and you will have to trust me._

_The frick? I can't jump into Tartarus, I won't even make it out, _I screamed inside my head. _Percy's in the Underworld not in Tartarus so I have no idea why you would tell me to jump into Tartarus unless you support the enemy and want me to die._

_Wow, grand stepdaughter, your language has changed with the centuries indeed, _my apparent step grandfather mused. _But to answer your question, I am not trying to kill you or harm you for the matter, I swear on the River Styx *cue thunder booming* but Percy is actually in Tartarus and you will need to defeat my wife, Gaea, by becoming his champion, so decide quickly, you only have one night to decide. I will visit you tomorrow. Goodbye._

I felt his evil presence leave my mind, leaving a million thoughts floating in my mind. Well, dang it. This decision sucks. First, though, I decided to figure out who he was. And after a few seconds of thinking, I figured it out.

Tartarus.

Well, Tartarus has always switched sides in every war. For example, for the first big war, he was with Gaea but for the second big war, he was with the gods, so he was a bit unpredictable.

But he did swear on the River Styx so that must count for something, right?

He said this could decide the fate of Olympus and even though he sounded evil, he sounded genuine. And so, there I was, next to my hearth in the empty throne room, thinking about if I should catapult myself into Tartarus.

In the end, I decided on one answer.

_Yes._

_For Olympus._

_For Percy._

**A/N Whooo. Fillers. Hurrah. I swear I will update tomorrow but for now thx for reading and don't forget to leave a review on this story. I love you guys so much and every review, favorite, and follow makes my day.**

**Peace out,**

**Jenny/ Artemis's Hunt**


	7. Hestia's Visit

**A/N Hi, not many people like this story anymore so I might not continue it but I probably will since I promised I will but who knows. Leave a review and thx for reading, I love you guys.**

Percy POV:

The River Styx wasn't pleasant to say the least. Actually, it was torture and the only keeping me sane was my mortal point. Just because I had done this once before doesn't mean that I enjoy doing it again. It was like math homework, like how I had done it before many times but still hate it. I mean what sane person doesn't hate math homework? Well, Annabeth doesn't. But! She is a daughter of Athena so what did you expect? Jeez.

Anyways, after taking a "little dip in the Styx" as Nyx called it, I was dipped again.

Fun.

But I could feel my body getting more and more used to it every time which was good, but it doesn't make the experience any more pleasant.

And after hours of getting dipped in the Styx, my skin was red, my eyes were red, my nose was red too. Seriously, I had a bloody nose. From the stupid Styx water. Ok, maybe I shouldn't curse the Styx but whatever.

After Nyx, Hemera, and Erebus had the time of their lives dipping me in the Styx, they finally called it a day and just left me by the edge of the Styx. Seriously, I was the one that was about to save their pretty butts and they can't even have the decency to get me a real bed?

Wow ok, I see how it is.

Well, by having no other choice but to sleep on some black floor, I did just that.

But before I could, I heard a voice,

"Percy".

"Lady Hestia?", I asked, shooting up in an instant.

"Hello Percy", Hestia said, standing in front of me. I couldn't believe my eyes, how is this possible? How did she get down here? Why is she not panicking? Questions raced through my mind as I stared at my favorite goddess.

"You might be surprised to see me", Hestia continued. Well, duh, of course I was surprised. "But I am here to be your patron, I guess. A new war is coming up which Chaos told me he has informed you of and you need me as your champion as well as Chaos since Chaos does not have influence over the mortal world and needs my spirit to help him give power to you while in the war".

"So, you are here to what?", I asked tentatively.

"To bless you", Hestia said, smiling sweetly. "Though I can only stay here for a few more hours because of the ancient laws. So, I shall give you my blessing and quickly go back to Olympus".

"Ok", I said, taking a deep breath and closing my eyes, expecting pain.

But instead what I felt was a light warmth flood through my body as an image of a calm fire flashed in my mind. When I opened my eyes, I saw a yellow glow outline my body and a tattoo of a fire on my arm, next to the SPQR tattoo.

"I must be going now", Hestia said, flashing me a warm smile. "Hope thrives best at the hearth". Nothing was left of her visit other than an inconspicuous note right where she was standing.

The note said:

_Since I have blessed you, I have given you a few new powers that you will have to train for to control. They are mind reading relating to emotions, not getting incinerated when I uncover my divine form, hope, strengthened strength(all blessed by a god or goddess gets this), and fire. Good luck, my champion, and may hope and strength be with you._

"Thank you, my lady", I whispered before laying down, next to the River Styx again, falling asleep, no dreams coming to visit me.

_Time skips are great ya know_

*Next day*

"Up Perseus, Lord Chaos must speak to you", Nyx shouted at me.

I had to resist the urge to slap her for disrupting the one time I didn't have gruesome dreams of my friends dying painful deaths.

"Mother, maybe you shouldn't be so hard on him. He is the one that is saving us and he could just back out and leave us to fend for ourselves", Hemera said, flashing me a warm smile.

"If he is to save us all, he should to be strong enough to get up in the morning", Nyx grumbled shooting Hemera an annoyed look. "And besides, Lord Chaos needs to speak to him".

And with that statement, Nyx dragged me to her chariot as she headed to where Chaos lived which was of course, very far from the "fields of Chaos". Nyx mentioned that it was actually at the "universe" whatever that is.

As I rode in the chariot, Nyx was silent as the night which is what she is so that- never mind. But anyways, it was unnerving. But what was more unnerving was the fact that Nyx didn't even flinch as we passed screaming monsters and creatures as they faced their punishments.

I definitely shivered more than once.

For example, there was this creature with a head of a dragon, wings of a dragon, and a body of a horse that was eating cyclops after cyclops. But what I found weird was that it looked like it was about to break down. It looked like it was facing the worst punishment in the world. I could hear its thoughts (because of my blessing and because it was part horse) and it consisted of _save me from this punishment, Lord Chaos. The guilt is too much. _ The cyclops looked scared out of their minds which was understandable. I probably would be too if I were them. But I could only hear fragments of their thoughts, probably because I didn't know how to control my new mind reading capability. Anyways, their thoughts were _Help… pain… stop… betray. _But I know enough to know that they were scared out of their minds.

I forced my eyes away from the scene as we continued to Chaos's mansion.

**A/N I planned to stop later but I decided not to so… Anyways, I'm kind of losing motivation for this story. A review would help though I'm probably gonna finish this story, anyways, but I might not idk. Anyways, thx for reading, check out my other stories and leave a review so I can have motivation to keep writing this story. I love you all and thank you for reading my horrible story.**

**Peace out,**

**Jenny/ Artemis's Hunt (maybe for the last time idk)**


	8. Author's note (Please read)

**PLEASE READ THIS I AM NOT QUITTING THIS STORY BUT PLEASE READ WHAT I HAVE WROTE.**

**A/N: Yes yes an author's note. Don't worry, I hate myself too.**

** So, let's see. I have spent a million years off of fanfiction not posting anything. What is wrong with me? IDK. Maybe because my writing sucks and I want to kill myself for being such a cringe fest. Therefore, I have to rewrite (hallelujah)! I won't be posting a new chapter from the time period of a month- a year (I know I suck). If you want me to update faster, leave a review. What actually made me stop was the lack of motivation and I had the mindset that: Oh, who cares! No one's gonna like nor read my writing anyways eh. I know, horrible mindset, I do not know what is wrong with me.**

** Anyways, after my little speech over there, please leave a review! Favorite and follow to. It helps me a lot. You wouldn't know the feeling of getting a nice review if you weren't a writer or someone who receives feedback. But anyways, thank you so much for reading this and if you would leave a nice review or a review giving constructive criticism, it would truly mean the world to me. If I would give you some advice, just please do not check out my other stories because they suck just as much, if not more than this story. Thank you again, sorry for being a horrible human being, and wash your hands.**

**Thank you and peace out,**

**Artemis's Hunt :)**

**(Sorry!)**


	9. Author's note 2 (please read)

**A/N I know, not an update, I just had to make things clear.**

**So, I'm actually not stopping this story, um, I'm rewriting…? I guess I can't even write an author's note that people can understand (real pat on the back Jenny). Anyways, sorry for that. I was just saying that reviews will help me with rewriting. I'm actually gonna rewrite everything in a huge block of time and update all at once. I'm not really sure if you get updates in your email for rewriting so… I'll just write an author's note to alert you guys. Once I posted the first author's note, my phone was blowing up, which thank you, I'm not sure why you felt compelled to allow me to continue this story and… ok I should probably stop, sorry 'bout that. Also, booklover, I can read your long review. It was very nice, and I love long reviews. As for your friends, thank you. And for everyone else, thank you too.**

** Leave a review, favorite, follow, blah, blah, blah. Ok, I expect you have read my other author's note to read this but if you didn't, go read that if you want to hear me ramble. I WANT TO SAY THAT I AM NOT DISCONTINUING THE STORY. I had promised you guys to not stop until I finish, and I was telling the truth. I am not discontinuing. I might think my writing sucks, but I know the pain of reading a fanfiction, and BOOM, fanfiction author stops. So, I refuse to do that to you guys, or those who don't think I write about complete shoot. I will probably end up editing my other author's note to make it clear, but right now, I'll stick with this one. Thank you so much for your support, I received some emails with "Please don't discontinue your writing doesn't suck". I agree with the first part- I swear to god I am not discontinuing. As for the second part… go read my first author's note. Also, I'll continue updating, put more effort in my work, and post after I edit the other chapters. Anyways, thank you, sorry for being a horrible human being, love y'all, and wash your hands.**

** Thank you and peace out,**

** Artemis's Hunt :)**

** (Sorry!) **

** Actually now that I think about it… would you rather me edit the other chapters all at once or one by one? Leave a review and I'll pick the majority one. Thank you for supporting me and my stupid writing. **


End file.
